The present invention relates to a carrier control method using phase-pulse signals which control terminal equipment, by establishing a plurality of channels having a predetermined phase width respectively in one cycle of an alternating current carrier wave of a commercial frequency on low voltage distributing lines and the like, and by injecting the phase-pulse signal in said channels.